


Falling away with you

by PetitePirate



Series: Undisclosed Desires [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: "Ce qui fut le plus choquant pour elle, ce fut lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il y avait une étincelle qui la fit se figer, pendant de longues minutes, et elle resta immobile, même lorsqu'il finit par arrêter et se retirer. De la colère, du désespoir, presque du dégoût. Comme-ci il se sentait sale de faire ça avec une Sang-De-Bourbe"Dramione Collection Muse Lullaby.SUITE DE LA FANFICTION UNDISCLOSED DESIRES





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ Traître à ton sang…, murmura Lucius Malefoy. Comment as-tu osé déshonorer l'honneur de notre famille ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Les yeux glacés de son père semblaient le transpercer de toute part. Celui-ci se rapprocha des barreaux et regarda dehors avant de dire :

_ J'ai passé ma vie à t'inculquer les valeurs qui ferait de toi un idéal pour les Sang-Purs. Un modèle. Et regarde où tu en es. Tu as corrompu ton propre fils. Et tu couches avec une Sang-De-Bourbe.

Drago se retourna vers lui. Assis sur les pierres humides de la prison, près de la fenêtre, son père était bien pâle. Ses cheveux grisonnants n'étaient plus aussi soyeux qu'autrefois, son visage était sale, et ses vêtements déchirés. Il y avait ce mélange de honte, de mépris et de haine dans ses yeux.

_ Père, dit-il à voix basse. J'ai le pouvoir de vous faire sortir d'ici. Vous n'avez rien à y faire vous pouvez…

_ Ça suffit, coupa Lucius en levant la main. Je préfère pourrir à Azkaban plutôt que de retourner dehors.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda Drago, perdu. Le ministère nous avait accordé la liberté pour avoir aidé Potter lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Lucius regarda son fils avec mépris.

_ Je n'aurais pas cru que mon propre fils puisse tomber aussi bas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_ Ça suffit ! s'écria Drago.

Il fit rageusement les cents pas dans la cellule.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaîtra Drago, l'avertit Lucius d'une voix quasi-hystérique. Et quand il reviendra, et qu'il verra que tu l'as trahi, il te tuera. Et je ne ferais rien pour l'empêcher...

C'était plus que ce que le jeune homme pouvait supporter. Il n'avait plus le courage d'affronter son père, la paranoïa et la folie dans laquelle les Détraqueurs l'avaient plongé. S'il avait accepté de passer du côté du ministère au lieu de se cantonner à son statut de Mangemort, ils auraient pu être une famille unie. Drago marcha vers la cellule et sortit.

_ Tu m'accuses d'avoir corrompu mon fils, dit-il entre ses dents, fulminant de rage. Mais à l'époque tu ne m'as pas protégé comme il le fallait.

Il releva la manche, dévoilant la pâle Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche. Il inspira bruyamment et continua :

_ Jamais je ne te pardonnerai de m'avoir fait ça.

Mais Lucius n'écoutait plus. Il avait détourné la tête. Et Drago attendit d'avoir transplané hors d'Azkaban pour renvoyer tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac dans un coin abandonné de l'allée des Embrumes.

Il rageait de savoir que même en prison, son père continuait d'avoir une influence sur lui. Il se sentit tout à coup sale.

 

.

oOo

.

 

Il était sur elle, la serrant de toutes ses forces, à lui faire mal. Elle était habituée, mais aurait préféré un peu plus de douceur. Cette violence trahissait un désespoir, une rage trop longtemps contenue. Elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était inévitable.

Ce qui fut le plus choquant pour elle, ce fut lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il y avait une étincelle qui la fit se figer, pendant de longues minutes, et elle resta immobile, même lorsqu'il finit par arrêter et se retirer.

De la colère, du désespoir, presque du dégoût.

Comme-ci il se sentait sale de faire une telle chose avec une Sang-De-Bourbe.

.

oOo

.

_ _Tu es donc venu, Drago. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la mission dont je t'ai affublé._

Lord Voldemort s'approcha de son serviteur, les pans de sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. Ses yeux rouges transpercèrent le jeune homme qui ne dit rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit son avant-bras gauche de ses longs doigts, avant d'appuyer sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

.

Malefoy ne put retenir un long cri de douleur qui ne réussit pourtant pas à couvrir le rire sardonique de Voldemort, qui dit :

__ Tu m'as trahi, Drago, moi, ta famille. Tu as sali ton nom, tu as abandonné ton honneur. C'est un crime impardonnable. Il est temps que tu paies, à présent._

 

.

OoO

.

 

Le jeune homme s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. C'était encore ce même rêve. Il était agité depuis un bon moment. Depuis quelques temps, il croyait que ça s'était calmé, mais manifestement, ça avait recommencé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Une main se posa doucement sur son bras et le fit se retourner brusquement.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la voix d'Hermione à ses côtés.

Il la sentit se redresser sur son séant. Malefoy ne voulut pas paraître trop brusque en se dégageant, mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se coucher à nouveau. Il la sentit poser sa tête sur son oreiller, et bientôt, le silence se fit à nouveau.

Malefoy ne put dormir de la nuit. Il sentait que les yeux rouges de Lord Voldemort le guettait, bien que le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps ait péri depuis bien longtemps. Mais le pire, c'était la voix sifflante de son père, et le silence de sa mère.

« _Tu as sali notre nom. Ne te considère plus comme mon fils désormais_ ».

 

.

OoO

.

 

Hermione se regarda dans la glace, ce matin-là, et se trouva un teint pâle et maladif qui faisait ressortir ses cernes. Normal, puisqu'elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle se promit de se mijoter une petite potion de sommeil lorsqu'elle rentrerait du travail. De plus, elle sentait que Malefoy aussi en avait réellement besoin.

Sans plus tarder, Hermione entreprit de se brosser les dents. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait le visage, pressant la serviette contre ses yeux fatigués, elle soupira en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Elle laissa tomber la serviette et écarquilla les yeux.

Bellatrix Lestrange était derrière elle, ses dents jaunes sa voix sifflante. Elle appliqua son poignard violemment sous le cou d'Hermione.

_ _J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Sang-De-Bourbe. Bientôt ton sang coulera à flot pour que tous les gens de ton espèce sache où est leur place._

La jeune femme poussa un cri d'horreur strident et sortit en trombe de la salle de bains. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Malefoy qui la reçut en plein dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en voyant son air paniqué.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de revenir des années en arrière, là où elle avait vécu toute cette souffrance. Elle tremblait, et semblait incapable de dire un mot. Malefoy chercha à entrer en contact visuel avec elle, et elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour se dégager.

_ C'est rien, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux et gêné. Je crois que j'ai vu… un cafard dans la salle de bains. Sur le coup, ça m'a fait peur. Mais en fait c'était le porte-savon. La fatigue, sans doute.

Elle remit ses habits en place et sourit à son amant avant de repartir dans le couloir pour prendre ses affaires. Malefoy la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vue. Il avait remarqué qu'elle serrait sa baguette magique entre ses doigts.

Lentement, il tourna la tête et regarda le miroir de la salle de bains. Le miroir était fracturé en mille morceaux.

 

.

OoO

.

 

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

La guérisseuse en chef Helen Strout consulta le registre et emmena Malefoy dans une chambre isolé annexe à la salle 49.

_ Très bien, dit-il d'un ton morne. Son état cardiaque est stable. Néanmoins, elle a eu une légère baisse de tension, ces derniers temps. Je vous conseille de ne pas rester trop longtemps, cela pourrait la fatiguer.

Malefoy acquiesça avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Celle-ci était grande et luxueuse. Il avait évidemment demandé le meilleur que l'hôpital pouvait offrir. Sur le lit se trouvait une élégante femme blonde. Une couverture recouvrait ses maigres jambes, et ses cheveux étaient nattés en une tresse désordonnée qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine.

_ Bonjour, Maman, dit Drago en s'asseyant à son chevet.

Il l'avait vu jeter un coup d'œil à l'entrée pour le voir arriver, avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre. Elle faisait comme-ci il n'était pas là, comme toujours. Et à chaque fois, cela faisait mal au cœur à voir.

_ J'espère que tu te nourris bien, continua Malefoy en lui prenant la main. Le docteur a dit que tu avais quelques carences.

Aucune réponse. Comme toujours. Narcissa Malefoy se contentait de garder les yeux fixement baissés sur son livre, mais son regard était vide. Drago savait ce qu'elle pensait. Lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il avait quitté Astoria pour une… née-moldue, elle n'avait pu le supporter. Sa dépression et sa crise d'hystérie l'avait conduite à Sainte-Mangouste. Et à chaque visite de son fils, elle agissait de la même façon : elle n'aurait pas été plus polie avec un étranger.

_ Je pense, commença prudemment Malefoy, qu'un environnement plus agréable que l'hôpital pourrait te faire…

Il ne put continuer quand il la vit lui lancer un regard noir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se referma. Elle émit un sifflement inquiétant, avant de retourner à son livre. Mais le message était clair.

« _Il est hors de question que je rentre dans ta maison où vient traîner cette Sang-De-Bourbe_ »

.

OoO

.

Une fois encore, il rêvait. C'était la même rengaine à chaque fois, cette même sensation d'étouffement, comme-ci il transplanait. Lord Voldemort était revenu. Il leva sa baguette vers lui, avant de dire d'un ton doucereux où perçait la menace :

__ Il est temps que tu paies, à présent._

Il s'écarta, et Drago put voir le corps d'Hermione, inerte par terre, les yeux grands ouverts. Morte.

__ Tu détruiras tout ce que tu touches. Encore et encore. Je ne te laisserai pas de repos… jusqu'à ce que tu tombes._

 

Malefoy s'éveilla à nouveau dans un spasme d'horreur.

_ Drago ! Drago, c'est moi ! Réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La lumière tamisée de la chambre lui fit reprendre ses esprits avant qu'il ne distingue deux yeux marrons penchés sur lui. Hermione.

_ Tout va bien, c'est fini, dit-elle doucement, pour le rassurer.

« Fini ? » railla-t-il intérieurement en se redressant. « Quelle idiote tu peux être »

Il sortit du lit et s'enfonça dans le couloir. A son plus grand agacement, il sentit qu'Hermione le suivait. Il s'avachit sur le fauteuil du salon, prêt à la renvoyer sèchement si elle venait à nouveau à dire ces paroles vides de sens.

De sa baguette, il éteignit le feu de cheminée. Il avait trop chaud. Hermione était passé dans la cuisine, et des petits pas lui indiquèrent qu'elle venait dans sa direction. Doucement, elle lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il ne la remercia pas. Elle s'en était pris un aussi et le posa sur la table.

_ Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, chuchota-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Elle leva le bras pour lui écarter une mèche de cheveux de son front, mais soudain, il lui saisit le poignet, le serrant si fort qu'il lui fit mal. Un bruit de verre cassé indiqua à Hermione qu'il avait envoyé valser contre le mur le verre.

_ Drag…, commença-t-elle.

Il y avait cette même haine dans son regard. Cette même rage dirigée contre lui, contre elle, contre tous. Brusquement il la saisit par les cheveux avant de l'embrasser. C'était loin d'être agréable, pensa Hermione amèrement alors qu'il ne montrait aucune tendresse. Il la lâcha tout aussi soudainement et s'écarta d'elle, la repoussant. Elle retomba par terre dans un bruit mat et le toisa, choquée.

Malefoy jura avant de se lever et marcher en direction de la chambre. Il claqua la porte et n'entendit pas sanglot d'Hermione. Celle-ci savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était presque une évidence. Mais jamais elle ne s'était douté que cela lui ferait aussi mal. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter une autre nuit comme cela, une autre étreinte froide, son regard lointain.

Essuyant ses larmes, elle resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre et but son verre d'eau d'un coup sec pour se donner du courage.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, Sang-De-Bourbe ?_

La voix glaciale de Bellatrix Lestrange la pétrifia. Elle ne bougea pas alors que la tante de Drago Malefoy tournait autour d'elle, sa baguette sortie. Ce bout de bois qui avait tué tant de monde.

_ _Tu sais ce qui est en train de se passer, hein_? dit-elle avec une voix de crécelle.

_ Tu es morte, alors va-t'en, balbutia Hermione dans un souffle précipité.

_ _M'en aller_ ?

Bellatrix sifflait à son oreille, menaçante.

_ _Tu sais ce que ce cher Drago pense ? Qu'il est tombé bien bas. Renier son père, renier sa mère, sa famille, son nom, tout ça pour baiser une SANG-DE-BOURBE !_

Ce hurlement fit renaître les flammes de la cheminée. Hermione voyait le visage de celle qui l'avait torturé dans ce salon même, dont l'aspect démoniaque était amplifié par le rougeoiement de l'âtre.

__ Et maintenant, continua la morte, maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il se déteste. Et il te déteste encore plus. Il te rejettera, parce que tu n'es pas digne de son rang._

_ Non…

__ Et tu me rejoindras en Enfer, où je t'apprendrais à ne plus jamais séduire un Sang-Pur ! Sale…_

_ LA FERME !

Un bruit de verre cassé ramena Hermione à la réalité. De sa main droite, elle aussi avait fracassé son verre d'eau contre le mur. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que sa main gauche tenait sa baguette magique. Elle devait avoir inconsciemment allumé le feu de la cheminée pendant qu'elle avait eu cette énième hallucination. Désorientée, elle se laissa tomber au milieu des débris de verre, et fondit en larme alors qu'elle semblait entendre au loin, le rire gras de la défunte Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

.

OoO

.

_ Scorpius va venir ici avant le réveillon. Astoria m'a laissé le voir pour une journée.

Malefoy lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , assis sur le fauteuil, impassible. Hermione lisait un livre, et rien ne laissait présager que la nuit passée avait été mouvementée. Elle releva la tête et dit simplement :

_ Oh…

Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Scorpius ne supportait pas sa présence, et à vrai dire, jamais elle ne s'était accommodée non plus à l'ambiance pesante que cela créait. Le jeune homme était néanmoins très attaché à son père, et ne ratait pas une occasion de venir lui rendre visite, chose très rare vu qu'Astoria tirait les ficelles et s'assurait soigneusement que les visites de Scorpius se fassent exceptionnellement. Hermione s'était donc toujours arrangée pour ne pas être là lorsqu'il venait, laissant Drago profiter de la venue de son fils sans malaise.

Fermant le livre, elle marmonna quelque chose comme « sortir » et « ministère ». Cela tombait bien, car Mrs Weasley l'avait invité à passer Noel au Terrier, ce qui serait bien plus amusant.

Entre le lugubre manoir de son amant, et son appartement silencieux, elle n'avait pas très envie d'être sous pression pour Noel.

Distraitement, elle jeta son manteau sur ses épaules, le boutonnant dans l'immense hall d'entrée.

_ J'irai passer Noel chez les Weasley, dit-elle distraitement en informant Malefoy qui était resté dans le salon.

Pas de réponse. Elle s'en serait doutée. Passant le portail, elle transplana aussitôt. Mais elle n'avait pas le Terrier comme destination. Il lui fallait passer autre part avant.

_ Je viens parler à Narcissa Malefoy, dit-elle au mannequin de la boutique Purge et Pionce Ltd.

Helen Strout la conduisit à cette même salle, et Hermiona la pria d'entrer la première pour annoncer sa visite. Elle connaissait que les Malefoy avaient besoin de se contrôler avant toute chose. Et c'était plus que nécessaire pour une femme de la classe de Narcissa Malefoy.

_ Mrs Malefoy, vous voilà, entendit-elle au loin. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

La réponse fut inaudible pour Hermione.

_ Vous avez une visite, continua Helen Strout en faisant signe à Hermione de venir.

La jeune femme savait par Mrs Strout que Narcissa Malefoy ne parlait quasiment jamais, et elle ne savait pas si c'était également le cas quand son fils lui rendait visite. Quoiqu'il en soit, dès qu'elle posa le pied dans la salle et que la malade la vit rentrer, Hermione la vit changer de couleur, passant du blanc, puis au rouge. Une fraction de seconde, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle détourna dignement la tête.

Ses lèvres étaient serrées, et Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande de sortir immédiatement. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Helen Strout quitta la pièce, alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait au chevet de la malade, qui détournait la tête.

_ Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de me voir.

Hermione préférait aller dans le vif du sujet. Bien que Narcissa ait toujours été d'une certaine façon reconnaissante à Harry, Ron et elle dans la bataille de Poudlard, sa haine pour elle avait été ravivée lorsqu'elle avait appris que cette Sang-de-Bourbe s'était entichée de son propre fils.

_ Scorpius va revenir pendant les vacances de Noel, l'informa Hermione en jouant avec ses doigts. Je sais que votre fils vous manque. Vous lui en voulez, mais au fond, vous l'aimez plus que tout. J'aimerais que vous puissiez passer Noel avec votre fils et votre petit-fils.

Narcissa semblait ne pas l'écouter, et lui accordait autant d'importance qu'à un meuble, symbole de son dédain. Hermione retint un long soupir et dit :

_ Il a besoin de vous, vous le savez. Si vous ne le faites pas pour lui, faites-le au moins pour votre petit-fils.

C'en était trop. Narcissa Malefoy ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et arrangea ses couvertures comme-ci elle allait faire un somme. L'agacement et la colère déformait ses traits, et Hermione la soupçonnait de se retenir à grand-peine de l'insulter, et de lui hurler de sortir immédiatement. Préférant ne pas tenter le diable, elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ J'ai demandé à Miss Strout de vous arranger une sortie pour Noel. Avec un Portoloin. Le reste ne dépend que de vous.

.

OoO

.

Il allait exploser, elle le savait. Voilà pourquoi elle décida de rentrer tard. Demain serait un autre jour. Il dormait certainement déjà lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'imposante porte du Manoir.

Elle lança un « _Assurdiato_ » à la porte de sa chambre pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Elle se débarbouilla dans la salle de bain et enfila un pyjama. Ce soir, elle dormirait sur le canapé.

Un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, une plume dans l'autre, elle médita ainsi un long moment. Sa tête dodelina à gauche à droite avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, endormie.

Elle se retrouva des années en arrière.

.

.

__ Non, attends tous sauf… sauf la Sang-De-Bourbe._

_La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange, suivi du grognement d'approbation de Fenrir Greyback, et les supplications de Ron. Tout semblait appartenir à un passé lointain. Un passé d'horreur qu'elle aimerait oublier._

Hermione se voyait, traînée par les cheveux, comme une vulgaire serpillère par Bellatrix au milieu de tous ses Mangemorts alors que Ron et Harry étaient traînés de force dans les cachots. Vivre cette expérience en tant que spectateur était tout aussi horrible que de la vivre en tant que victime.

_ _Regarde-toi_ , fit une voix à son oreille.

Bellatrix s'observait, satisfaite, soumettre la jeune Hermione au sortilège Doloris. Elle criait à en perdre la voix. C'en était insupportable.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? articula faiblement Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes en assistant à la scène.

_ _Moi ? Mais je hais les gens de ton espèce_ , répondit le fantôme qui ne cessait de la hanter. _Je n'ai jamais menti sur mes intentions. Je veux te faire du mal, je veux te faire souffrir et tu le sais._

Hermione sentit une main griffue lui attraper le menton et la forcer à regarder près de la cheminée. Narcissa Malefoy assistait à la scène, impassible, comme son mari… et son fils, Drago, ne faisait rien. Il était terrifié, et regardait celle qu'il voyait étudier à la bibliothèque de Poudlard se faire torturer. Mais il était là, fidèle à son poste de Mangemort.

_ _Regarde-le, Sang-De-Bourbe, regarde celui qui prétends t'aimer. Drago te désirait, voilà tout. Mais il sait où est la place des Sangs-De-Bourbe. Crois-tu qu'il abandonnerait ce qu'il a de plus cher pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi ? Aujourd'hui, il commence à se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il a commise, et il cherche à la réparer._

Hermione sentit le sourire de Bellatrix dans sa nuque. La scène changea. Maintenant, c'était Malefoy qui la torturait, encore et encore, le regard indifférent face à la peine qu'elle éprouvait, face à ses cris de douleur, face à ses supplications. Endoloris… Endoloris…Endoloris… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le fasse… Ça y est…il le faisait…

" _Avada Kedavra !_ »

 

.

OoO

.

 

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, désorientée par la pénombre. Où était-elle ? Le craquement d'une bûche lui rappela qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé. Du moins, avant qu'elle ne tombe.

La jeune femme se redressa, frissonnante, sentant encore la voix de Bellatrix dans son dos. Elle ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine et retint un sanglot en inspirant longuement. Cela ne cesserait donc jamais ? Il semblerait que non.

Les flammes s'élevèrent brusquement dans l'âtre, lui faisant relever la tête. Elle devinait qu'il était là, debout à côté d'elle, sa baguette à la main. Qu'il s'agenouillait à côté d'elle, sa respiration sifflante traduisant sa colère. Est-ce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, encore une fois ? C'était plus que probable. Ça, ponctué par le fait qu'il ne devait sûrement pas lui pardonner le fait que…

_ Ne rends plus jamais visite à ma mère, Granger. Tu as compris ?

Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triste.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe comme moi n'en est pas digne ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle voyait déjà son amant se contracter. Il était pâle comme la mort, et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient immenses.

_ Regarde-toi, continua Hermione d'une voix faible, tu as besoin d'elle et tu le sais. Son rejet te dégoûte de tout, et tu m'en veux.

Une main blanche lui enserra soudain le cou, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il ne cherchait pas à la tuer, mais à la faire taire.

_ Tais-toi, Sang-De-Bourbe, cracha-t-il.

Il l'avait dit. Cela ne choqua pas Hermione. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard depuis qu'il avait commencé à cauchemarder.

_ Tu te dégoûtes d'aimer une femme comme moi, et pourtant tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, Drago, tu le sais.

Hermione laissait les larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues, tomber sur la main glaciale du jeune homme qui la lâcha brusquement avant de se lever, et faire les cents pas, en proie à une agitation presque démente.

_ N'essaies pas de me sonder ! gronda-t-il en se retournant vers elle, qui s'était levée.

_ Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, lança Hermione, en larmes, mais déterminée à se laisser entendre. Tu crois avoir fait le sacrifice ultime en devenant l'amant d'une « Sang-De-Bourbe » ?!

_ Tu crois que ça te donne tous les droits ?! hurla Malefoy, qui se retenait visiblement de lui lancer un sort.

_ C'est pour toi, que je suis allée voir Narcissa, pour toi que je viens dans cette maison !

La voix d'Hermione partait dans les aigus. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

_ Tu crois être le seul à avoir souffert de notre union, et de cette guerre ? Tu crois être le seul à avoir tout perdu ?

D'une main, elle désigna le salon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait… de revenir à chaque fois dans cet endroit où j'ai failli mourir ? Où j'ai été torturée sous tes yeux par ton horrible tante ?

Malefoy resta sans voix, ayant omis ce détail. Son cœur fit un bond. Hermione poussa un soupir, puis monta dans la chambre. Il entendit distinctement le sort « _Failamalle_ ». Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il déboucha la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et but à même la bouteille. Il entendit à peine la femme qu'il aimait aller dans le vestibule, ouvrir la porte et s'en aller dans un sanglot.

Demain Scorpius quitterait Poudlard pour venir ici. Malefoy eut un accès de rage et jeta la bouteille dans la cheminée, où elle se fracassa, faisant gronder le feu de plus belle.

 

 


	2. Chapitre 2

 

_ Non, cette fois, c'est mon tour !

_ Non, c'est au tour de Lily.

Teddy Lupin jucha prudemment la petite fille sur le balai avec lui et décolla sous les yeux ébahis des autres enfants. Hermione et Ginny les regardaient par la cuisine et échangèrent un regard complice en préparant le repas.

_ Seconder maman pour le dîner du réveillon, c'est vraiment une rude épreuve, commenta Ginny qui en était probablement à sa centième pomme de terre. On nourrit un régiment ou quoi ?

_ Etant donné que toute la famille vient dîner au Terrier, c'est équivalent, répondit Hermione en tournant une sauce dans une imposante marmite à l'aide de sa baguette.

_ Hum, ça sent bon…

Ron s'était approché des pâtés maison qui refroidissaient sur la table de la cuisine et voulut en prendre un, quand Hermione lui tapa sur les doigts avec une cuillère en bois.

_ Ron, tu peux bien patienter, c'est pour ce soir !

_ Mais je meurs de faim ! protesta son ex-mari. Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes allés dresser la tente dans trente centimètres de neige.

La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel, et Lavande fit son interruption dans la cuisine, ayant entendu leur discussion. Elle prit un pâté entre ses doigts et le mit dans la bouche de son mari.

_ Quel héros tu es, railla-t-elle d'un ton néanmoins affectueux. Savoure ta victoire !

_ Ronald Weasley ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher à ces pâtés, pour l'amour du ciel, Arthur, fais quelque chose !

Molly Weasley leva sa baguette. Malgré l'âge, elle était encore l'autorité incarnée dans cette maison, et personne ne pouvait le contester. Arthur Weasley arriva à sa suite, alors que Ron et Lavande détalaient en riant.

_ Les enfants, votre mère vous a déjà dit cent fois de ne pas toucher à ces pâtés !

Il marqua une pause, toisa les petits fours pendant un moment, et en prit rapidement un avant de se sauver à son tour.

_ Les hommes, soupira Mrs Weasley en posant sa baguette.

Hermione et Ginny approuvèrent en riant.

_ Comment vas-tu, ces derniers temps, Hermione ? demanda Mrs Weasley en enfilant une paire de manique.

_ Oh, très bien, répondit maladroitement l'interpellée. Ça fait du bien de manger un repas maison, j'avoue que ces derniers temps, je ne mangeais plus beaucoup.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour susciter l'agitation de son ex belle-mère. Elle lui reprocha de trop travailler, son teint pâle, sa faiblesse et sa mollesse et s'engagea bien évidemment à la gaver d'une bonne dinde de Noel dès ce soir.

Le repas fut festif. Hermione était assise près de Mr Weasley et d'Harry, et trinquaient en parlant du travail.

_ J'avais eu peur que ce soit des chaudrons ensorcelés, dit Mr Weasley, le nez rendu rouge par le vin, mais en fait ils avaient tellement servis qu'ils se cassaient en deux naturellement au moindre choc !

_ Arthur, je crois que ça suffit, dit sagement Mrs Weasley en lui enlevant son verre.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sans doute à cause de l'alcool. Jamais on n'eut un aussi beau Noel. Les enfants dévoraient des sucreries près du sapin et échangeaient leurs cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

_ Ce faux fabricants de baguettes nous a donné du fil à retordre, à Ron et à moi, disait Harry, tandis que son meilleur ami approuvait énergiquement. Heureusement que nous avons de meilleurs réflexes.

_ Et toi Hermione ? demanda Ginny en lui passant un plat. Comment ça se passe à la justice magique ?

_ Superbe, répondit-elle en souriant. L'abolition de la loi concernant les privilèges des Sangs-Purs devrait être considérée l'an prochain.

Tous la regardèrent de travers. N'était-elle pas officieusement en couple avec un « Sang-Pur », Drago Malefoy ? Hermione les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de les rassurer précipitamment :

_ Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème ! Drag… Euh, Malefoy ne voit aucun inconvénient à cela !

Ce nom provoqua un malaise parmi tout le monde. Aucun ne portait spécialement Malefoy dans son cœur désormais. Ron lui en voulait de lui avoir pris sa femme, Lavande le détestait pour avoir fait souffrir son cher « Ronald d'amour », et le reste des Weasley le détestait pour l'arrogance dont il faisait preuve en leur présence.

_ C'est une bonne chose, dit tranquillement Harry en se servant une part de tarte. Je trouve qu'il a fait de gros efforts.

Sa remarque détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère. Si Malefoy avait été le pire ennemi d'Harry, lui n'avait pas oublié que c'était grâce aux Malefoy qu'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Personne ne se risqua à faire un commentaire et la discussion reprit de bon train. Hermione eut un sourire gêné et fuyant, remerciant Harry d'un hochement de tête.

Celui-ci fut surpris de voir toute la tristesse qui transparaissait dans son regard.

.

OoO

.

_ Quinze à douze. Je vois que tu es plutôt doué.

Malefoy toisait Scorpius avec un sourire narquois, une batte à la main. Le jeune homme était complètement avachi sur son balai. Il leva les yeux vers son père et dit d'une voix essoufflée :

_ Tu… pourrais me ménager, je ne viens pas… ici souvent…

Son père éclata de rire avant de le toiser, ironique :

_ Vous êtes aussi mollasson, à Poudlard ?

Il provoquait son fils, car il savait que son arrogance reprendrait le dessus. Comme lui. Et ça ne rata pas. Scorpius se redressa vivement et attrapa le Souafle que lui lançait son père. L'instant d'après, un Cognard lui fonçait dessus qu'il évita de justesse. L'autre arriva juste après et Scorpius dut s'écarter brusquement avant de foncer sur Malefoy. Tendant le bras, il lança le Souafle de toutes ses forces dans l'un des anneaux. Trop tard, Drago de sa batte, frappa la balle rouge de toutes ses forces, et la renvoya à la tête de Scorpius qui fit une pirouette pour l'éviter.

La balle passa à deux centimètres de son oreille pour entrer droit dans l'anneau adverse.

_ Je crois qu'une pause à ce jeu de barbare s'impose.

La voix venait d'en bas, une femme blonde vêtu encore de son manteau de voyage qui avait lancé un « Sonorus » à sa gorge. Les garçons la reconnurent aussitôt.

_ Grand-mère !

Si Scorpius fonça vers elle aussitôt, Drago était encore sous le choc, heureux, mais ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Il descendit lentement à son tour, tandis que Narcissa serrait son petit-fils dans ses bras. Melody avait apporté une petite collation chaude sur un plateau dans la serre.

Il allait sans dire que la famille Malefoy n'était pas une grande habituée des moments conviviaux et chaleureux au même titre que les Weasley. C'était certainement pour cela, songea Drago en buvant son thé, qu'il avait lui-même passé le plus souvent ses Noëls à Poudlard. Narcissa avait offert à Scorpius un magnifique pull-over avec le logo de Serpentard.

Quant à Drago, il lui offrit un paquet long et fin : le dernier balai, encore plus rapide et plus léger.

_ Et il n'est même pas encore mis en vente, vanta-t-il d'un ton affectueux. Entraîne-toi, et reviens te mesurer à moi.

Scorpius en fut enchanté, et la remercia chaleureusement. Il voulut tout de suite l'essayer, mais il était tard, et le réseau des cheminées de Poudlard, débloqué exceptionnellement par le ministère, allait bientôt fermer. S'il n'y était pas à temps, il lui faudrait prendre le train, et par conséquent, rater le dîner du réveillon.

_ Merci papa, dit-il en serrant son père dans ses bras.

Drago lui tapota l'épaule et le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur de la cheminée après avoir distinctement crié « Poudlard ! ».

Il se retrouva seul avec Narcissa.

_ Je suppose, commença-t-il maladroitement, que tu es revenue pour Scorpius ? Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir ici, maman.

La grand-mère hésita, puis avala d'un trait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Après un silence, elle se justifia, non sans une certaine once de suffisance :

_ Je pensais que c'était la moindre des choses en tant que grand-mère.

_ Je vois, répondit Malefoy en fixant les flammes de la cheminée.

Il y eut un silence, puis Narcissa laissa tomber le voile et ajouta dans un murmure quasi-inaudible :

_ Mais je suis aussi venue pour toi.

Elle lui prit la main avec un rien d'hésitation, et il se tourna vers elle. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Narcissa prit la parole :

_ Je suis toujours contre tes choix. Tu ne peux pas me faire changer d'avis, car c'est dans mes principes. Le sang comptera toujours pour moi. Comme Scorpius ne la considérera jamais comme sa belle-mère, elle ne sera jamais ma belle-fille.

Drago s'y attendait. Il avait entendu cette phrase des milliers de fois, plus particulièrement dans la bouche de son père.

_ Mais il me fait mal d'admettre que cette personne… te rend heureux au fond.

Elle pinçait ses lèvres et avait des difficultés à lâcher ces mots.

_ En tant que mère… c'est la première chose que je veux pour mon fils. Surtout après toutes ces années de souffrance.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Drago s'agenouilla au pied du canapé, et posa la tête sur ses genoux. D'une voix étranglée, il bredouilla :

_ Je suis tellement désolé, maman.

C'était la même voix de l'adolescent de seize ans à qui on avait confié l'injuste tâche de se débarrasser d'Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa ne put le supporter. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles, et elle posa sa main sur la tête de son enfant, sans quitter la cheminée des yeux.

_ Je sais, Drago, murmura-t-elle. Je sais. Tu as vécu tant de malheurs, tu as grandi trop vite. Si tu peux avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonheur dans ces ténèbres qui t'entourent…

Elle ne put continuer, c'en était trop pour elle. Son cœur tiraillait entre rappeler les valeurs avec lesquelles elle avait été éduquée et l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils, un amour qu'il avait besoin plus que tout, car son père l'avait renié.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, jusqu'à ce que Drago relève la tête pour toiser sa mère.

_ Maman, balbutia-t-il, j'ai encore besoin de ta bénédiction pour une chose…

.

OoO

.

_Un mois et demi plus tard_

.

.

Hermione attacha un lourd parchemin à la patte d'un hibou avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine pour qu'il puisse s'envoler. La chouette semblait tanguer dans l'horizon, probablement parce que le rapport faisant deux parchemins de soixante centimètres chacun pesait lourd, même pour un volatile expérimenté.

_ Tu comptes te morfondre entre ton appartement et ici encore longtemps ? fit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna vers sa mère qui la dévisageait, une tasse à café à la main.

_ Je ne me morfonds pas, démentit Hermione en saisissant la théière à son tour. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Mrs Granger prit une gorgée de café avant de répondre :

_ Eh bien, tu te fais envoyer le courrier ici, et tu ne sors pratiquement pas, si ce n'est pour nous rendre visite de temps en temps. Ton appartement sent le renfermé. On se fait du souci, tu sais.

_ Maman, tout va bien, soupira Hermione. C'est juste une petite déprime passagère.

Mais la dentiste n'était pas dupe. Elle prit place face à sa fille sur la table de la cuisine et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ C'est ce Drago Malefoy, c'est ça ?

L'absence de réponse d'Hermione confirma ses soupçons. Ne sachant que dire, elle prit la main de la fille et la serra fort dans la sienne.

_ Hermione, tu ne peux pas rester ici, je sais que tu aimes le monde de la magie. En tant que mère, ça me fait mal de me l'avouer… mais ta place est là-bas, au ministère de la Magie.

_ Le ministère de la Magie ?

Léon, le petit ami de Mrs Granger, entrait dans la cuisine à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard, avant que la dentiste ne se justifie avec précipitation :

_ Oui, Hermione et moi, on cherchait une idée de décoration du cabinet dentaire pour l'élection du nouveau premier Ministre. On a pensé au thème de la magie, avec les chaudrons, les chauves-souris…

_ Oui, renchérit aussitôt Hermione en levant la tête vers lui sans quitter sa mère du regard, les chaudrons et tout le reste. Mais j'étais sur le point de dire à maman que c'était mieux de faire ce genre de décorations pour Halloween.

D'un commun accord, Hermione et sa mère s'était mis d'accord pour ne rien révéler à Léon sur le monde de la magie.

Heureusement, il n'était pas quelqu'un de suspicieux, et se contenta de cette excuse en approuvant les dires d'Hermione.

_ Je suis d'accord, mieux vaut ne pas trop faire dans l'originalité avec les décorations, sauf pour un évènement particulier. En plus, c'est la Saint-Valentin, n'as-tu pas déjà décoré ton cabinet dentaire avec des cœurs et des cupidons ?

_ Tout juste, dit Mrs Granger avec un rire nerveux.

Un battement d'ailes la fit lever la tête avant de toiser Hermione d'un air affolé. Un hibou venait par ici. La dernière fois, Léon s'était étonné d'en trouver autant en ville, mais c'était de plus en plus étrange pour lui.

_ Euh… chéri, s'écria Mrs Granger en se levant brusquement pour empêcher son conjoint d'aller à la fenêtre, je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on aille faire une promenade après le boulot.

Elle le saisit par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face alors qu'Hermione s'empressait de fermer la fenêtre de la cuisine. Léon fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de cette suggestion.

_ Hum… C'est une bonne idée et puis après…

Un bruit sourd à la fenêtre les fit sursauter tous les droits. Hermione se retourna brusquement alors que Léon demandait :

_ Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je vais voir, répondit aussitôt Hermione en se levant. A mon avis, c'est encore un de ces gamins qui s'amuse à lancer des boules de neige sur la maison ! Les gosses de nos jours !

Avec un rire nerveux, elle enfila son manteau à la hâte et sortit de la maison. Comme elle s'y attendait, un hibou reconnaissable entre mille était étendu dans la haie taillée juste sous la fenêtre de la cuisine. Malgré la fenêtre fermée, la jeune femme entendait sa mère qui continuait à parler de projets avec son amant.

_ Errol, marmonna Hermione en prenant le volatile de ses deux mains. Si tu continues à t'obstiner à envoyer du courrier, tu tomberas raide mort un jour.

Le hibou se mit soudainement à battre des ailes furieusement, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Hermione tomba en arrière, rebondit sur la haie et finit face contre terre dans la neige.

_ Hermione, chérie, ça va ? dit Mrs Granger en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Avisant que le hibou était encore là, elle se tourna aussitôt vers Léon pour dire :

_ Elle a juste trébuché. Cette allée est glissante, on aurait dû enlever toute cette neige ! Reviens vite, dès que tu t'es débarrassée du hibou, chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer la fenêtre.

La sorcière se releva, et toisa Errol d'un air blasé.

_ Tu es impossible, bafouilla-t-elle sombrement en lui détachant la lettre de la patte.

Le volatile battit des ailes en signe de protestation et s'éleva lentement dans les airs avant de reprendre sa route. Soupirant, se sentant morose et lasse, Hermione resta à même le sol, étendue dans la neige à décacheter la lettre.

Elle lui venait de Lavande. Coquecigrue était sûrement occupé à livrer une autre lettre pour qu'elle utilise Errol. La lettre se résumait en une coupure de la Gazette du Sorcier qui récompensait Ron Weasley de son excellent travail de former les futurs Aurors de demain, mais surtout à acquérir une grande notoriété au sein du ministère. Ce prix s'accompagnait apparemment de Gallions, et Lavande avait joint une photographie d'elle et Ron en vacances sur une plage.

Bien que les deux femmes soient amies aujourd'hui, il n'en restait pas moins une certaine amertume pour Lavande qui ne se privait jamais de rappeler à Hermione qu'elle avait laissé tomber un homme formidable.

Ce pied-de-nez acheva de mettre Hermione de mauvaise humeur.

_ Pff, puéril, marmotta-t-elle en laissant mollement retomber son bras.

La neige tombait en mince flocons qui fondait instantanément dès qu'ils touchaient son visage. Hermione regardait le ciel gris d'un œil vide, l'air d'avoir subi un sortilège d'Amnésie.

Une silhouette apparut soudain sous ses yeux dans un craquement sonore. Hermione sursauta et se redressa vivement en voyant Malefoy juste à côté d'elle, la toisant un sourcil haussé.

_ C'est une pratique de chez vous que de rester allongé dans l'allée ? lança-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Hermione lui saisit la jambe brusquement et la tira vigoureusement. Il tomba aussitôt sur le dos, et se serait fait certainement mal si sa chute n'avait pas été amortie par la neige et par son manteau doublé.

_ Mais tu es complètement folle ! s'écria-t-il avec une grimace, regardant le ciel.

_ C'est toi qui est complètement fou ! répliqua Hermione en se redressant pour le toiser, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne va pas de transplaner au beau milieu d'un quartier Moldu en pleine journée ? On aurait pu te voir !

Malefoy s'assit à son tour et épousseta la neige sur son manteau.

_ Bien sûr, railla-t-il au taquet, deux personnes allongées dans la neige dans une allée, voilà qui est infiniment moins bizarre.

_ Tu as transplané juste sous la fenêtre de la cuisine ! tempêta Hermione en désignant ladite fenêtre de sa main gantée qui tenait toujours la coupure de journal et la photographie de Lavande. Le petit ami Moldu de ma mère est ici, s'il t'avait vu, il aurait pu…

Le jeune homme la coupa en saisissant brusquement la photo qu'elle tenait, la prenant de court.

_ Tiens, le grand roi Ouistiti te nargue depuis les Caraïbes ? s'étonna-t-il.

Hermione la lui arracha des mains, et tenta de maîtriser son agacement.

_ C'est Lavande qui m'a envoyé cela. C'est pour que je le félicite de son prix, c'est tout.

Elle évita soigneusement le regard interrogateur de Malefoy, et reprit pour changer de sujet :

_ Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je suis venu te chercher, évidemment ! répliqua le blond. Tu disparais sans donner de nouvelles.

_ Oh, tu t'inquiètes de la Sang-De-Bourbe, maintenant ? ricana Hermione. Tu n'aurais pas un mois et demi de retard ?

Malefoy poussa un soupir avant de confesser sombrement :

_ Je ne pouvais pas revenir comme ça, j'avais quelque chose à faire…

Il se leva brusquement, et la regarda pour l'inciter à se lever. Lentement, Hermione se leva à son tour, et s'épousseta.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu avais à f…

Le Serpentard la coupa dans son élan en la prenant vivement par le coude pour l'attirer derrière une grande haie, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un craquement sonore.

.

OoO

.

Elle chancela lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, et vacilla. S'il ne l'avait pas retenu en ricanant, elle se serait probablement effondrée lamentablement par terre.

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, marmonna-t-elle en retenant à grand-peine un haut-le-cœur. Tu pourrais me prévenir au lieu de…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit quand elle releva la tête.

Devant elle se dressait le manoir Malefoy. Mais il n'avait plus rien de celui qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Il avait complètement changé. Autrefois sombre et lugubre, les pierres blanches qui le composaient désormais et les imposantes colonnes de marbre blanc à l'entrée lui conférait un aspect luxueux et magnifique. Il était plus moderne, et plus chaleureux.

_ Tu…, articula Hermione, sans quitter cette merveille des yeux, tu as…

_ Si t'as fini de faire l'attrape-mouche, on pourrait peut-être entrer avant d'attraper la mort ? suggéra Malefoy avec arrogance.

Mais Hermione savait qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui montrer l'intérieur. Il l'entraîna dans le vestibule en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

Tout avait changé. Les lourds rideaux qui obstruaient habituellement la lumière du jour avaient été remplacés par de fins voilages en mousseline de soie blanche, ainsi que de rideaux opaques clairs. Le parquet en bois d'acajou reluisait, et les escaliers se divisaient en deux pour mener à l'étage.

Hermione était fascinée. Tout était beau et frais. Elle fut ébahie devant la bibliothèque immense, où les étagères étaient bourrées à craquer de livres. Malefoy avait toujours pris plaisir à la surnommer « rat de bibliothèque », mais il savait qu'au fond, elle lisait par plaisir. Elle en fut touchée.

_ Pourquoi ce changement, tout à coup ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de faire le guide à travers toutes ces pièces, détaillant soit le bois des meubles, la cisaille du marbre par les gobelins, les somptueux tableaux ou les tapisseries. Quand le silence s'installait, il bifurquait aussitôt vers une autre pièce, continuant son monologue.

Hermione vit aussi qu'il prenait soin de ne pas la regarder, ni ne lui laissait l'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce comportement l'exaspéra et l'amusa en même temps. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent dans l'arrière-cour immense et recouverte d'une bonne couche de neige qui leur arrivait aux genoux qu'elle réagit.

_ C'est le terrain de Quidditch, disait Malefoy en regardant l'étendue enneigée, mais on peut aussi en faire…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par une énorme boule de neige qui s'écrasa dans sa nuque. Le blond fit aussitôt volte-face pour se retrouver face à Hermione qui le dévisageait avec un sourire taquin, ses mains gantées sur les hanches.

_ Tu es un piètre guide, commenta-t-elle en ricanant.

_ Ah ouais ? rétorqua Malefoy, furieux.

La guerre était déclarée.

Quand Melody écarta les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière du jour dans le salon, elle fut témoin d'une étonnante scène : comme deux enfants, Hermione et Malefoy se lançaient des boules de neige à la figure. Les éclats de rire d'Hermione résonnaient, de même que les piques de Malefoy.

L'elfe de maison s'activa alors à raviver le feu de cheminée et s'appliqua à mettre sur la table basse deux tasses et une théière bien chaude, ainsi que des biscuits à disposition. Elle était heureuse de voir que M. Malefoy s'amusait enfin après tout ce temps.

Dans un craquement sonore, elle transplana.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy était tombé sur Hermione et tous deux allèrent s'écraser dans la neige, le souffle court, les joues rosies par le froid.

_ C'est quand même bien mieux que de se pavaner sur une plage, dit enfin Hermione en pensant à Lavande.

_ Regarde-moi, lui intima Malefoy.

Elle obéit et lui enleva de la neige dans les cheveux.

_ Ma maison a été le théâtre de beaucoup de crimes, dit-il d'une voix sombre, tout à coup. Je ne veux plus m'en rappeler. Je veux oublier.

En se redressant, Hermione lui murmura :

_ On ne peut pas oublier ce qu'on a été, ou ce qu'on a vécu, Drago. Il faut apprendre à l'accepter…

Elle lui posa une main sur le bras et se tourna vers la nouvelle demeure.

_ … et aller de l'avant.

.

OoO

.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, et avaient ôté leurs bottes et leurs manteaux trempés. Au chaud devant la cheminée, Hermione posa sa tasse et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule droite de Malefoy, qui regardait l'âtre d'un œil éteint. Elle avait replié ses jambes sous elle et caressa négligemment l'avant-bras. Pâle, voire presque invisible, la Marque des Ténèbres se devinait néanmoins.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Malefoy pour voir sa réaction. Il avait fermé les yeux, comme pour chasser de sa vue cet infâme tatouage. Désolée, la jeune femme posa sa main sur sa joue et l'enjoignit à tourner la tête vers elle.

_ Regarde-moi, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Quelques instants plus tard, leur souffle devint précipité tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le canapé.

.

OoO

.

Par la suite, leur mode de vie connut quelques changements. Il travaillait de son côté, elle aussi. Il vivait de son côté, elle du sien.

Ils ne se retrouvaient que le soir, la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, elle était toujours Hermione, et il était toujours Drago. Leurs points de vue divergeaient sur bon nombre de sujets, ce qui rendait chaque débat animé.

Fort heureusement, tous deux apprirent à mesurer leurs propos en fonction de l'autre, et de ce fait, à se tolérer mutuellement.

Ils étaient néanmoins d'accord sur plusieurs points :

Tout d'abord, ils refusèrent catégoriquement de laisser Narcissa Malefoy une seconde de plus à Ste-Mangouste. Et comme elle se refusait à venir habiter au Manoir, Drago lui acheta un pavillon tout près d'eux, ainsi qu'un elfe à sa disposition. Narcissa pouvait venir le voir quand elle le voulait.

Petit à petit, elle renoua les liens avec son fils et vint le voir souvent. Par respect et pour ne pas l'indisposer quand elle était là, Hermione ne venait pas au Manoir, ou ne descendait pas les rejoindre et travaillait dans la bibliothèque.

Un jour, cependant, croyant que Narcissa avait déjà pris congé, elle descendit et tomba nez-à-nez avec elle dans le hall d'entrée. La sorcière était en train d'épingler sa cape de voyage.

_ Oh… bonjour, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et passa la porte.

Une autre fois, elle daigna lui adresser un hochement de tête.

Enfin, une énième fois, elle articula péniblement :

_ Il… Ce temps est agréable.

Elle lui tournait le dos, et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Melody qui tenait la porte, croyant que Narcissa s'adressait à elle. Mais comme l'elfe de maison ne répondait pas, Hermione comprit que c'était à elle qu'on parlait et répondit précipitamment :

_ Oh…Euh… oui ! Il faut dire… que le vent est plus doux et comme il n'y a pas de pluie, le froid est plus supportable.

La mère de Drago hocha la tête maladroitement, et Hermione se sentit gênée. Narcissa sortit sans lui dire « au revoir », ce qui la dérouta. Mais elle surprit le sourire de Malefoy et se dit qu'un jour, peut-être, Narcissa et elle seraient en bons termes.

Hermione et Malefoy ne mélangeaient jamais leurs relations. Malefoy travaillait et négociait souvent avec des « Sangs-Purs » et Hermione et lui étaient d'accord pour ne pas ébruiter leur liaison. Si l'un d'eux recevait, ce qui arrivait parfois, l'autre n'était jamais là. Aussi, bien qu'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavande, ou même sa mère étaient déjà venus lui rendre visite au Manoir, Hermione ne leur imposait jamais la présence de Malefoy, et vice-versa.

Ils vivaient donc leur vie, ensemble et indépendamment l'un de l'autre.

Telle était la vie d'Hermione Granger avec Drago Malefoy. On aurait pu croire que cela lui était difficile, mais étrangement, elle avait accepté ce quotidien plutôt spécial assez facilement. Elle n'était pas malheureuse. Depuis bien longtemps, elle savait que vivre une liaison avec Malefoy appellerait à des concessions. Ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il ne lui demande pas de l'épouser, ou la présente à son entourage, elle savait vivre avec.

Mais la plus grosse concession qu'elle eut à faire, elle le découvrit un jour qu'elle marchait dans Tottenham Court Road, à Londres. Elle avisa une femme Moldue avec une poussette dans laquelle un bébé aux yeux rieurs jouait avec un hochet. Lorsque l'enfant l'avait regardée, et tendu ses petites menottes vers elle, Hermione avait senti une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir.

Elle aurait voulu avoir un enfant. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps avec Ron, mais elle savait que Malefoy se suffisait largement de son fils de son côté, et elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec lui. Leur relation ne le permettait tout simplement pas.

Hermione avait alors reporté son affection sur Scorpius. Bien que, comme pour Narcissa, elle ne se montrait jamais en sa présence, sachant qu'il ne tenait pas à la voir _elle_ quand il venait, elle le chouchoutait de sa manière : en s'occupant de ses vêtements, en faisant le ménage dans sa chambre, changeant ses draps et ses rideaux. Quand il venait, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour lui faire ses plats préférés.

Heureusement, Scorpius avait nettement amélioré ses relations avec son père.

Pendant les vacances de Pâques, il vint jouer au Quidditch avec ses amis de Poudlard qui, fait surprenant, n'était pas tous des Serpentards. Certains parents vinrent aussi, un après-midi, et Hermione fut folle de joie de voir venir Harry et Albus, prenant ainsi cette raison pour se montrer comme étant « une amie venue les accompagner ». Ce fut un après-midi et une soirée mémorable.

Bien que Malefoy ait changé, et le manoir aussi, il lui arrivait parfois –bien que ce soit moins fréquent– tout comme Hermione, de faire des cauchemars. Leur passé faisait partie d'eux et revenait parfois les hanter.

Dès que l'un s'agitait, l'autre allumait la lumière, le réveillait et le serrait contre son cœur, chuchotant des mots rassurants en vue de calmer l'agitation. Alors tous deux s'apaisaient avant de retomber derechef dans les méandres du Sommeil.

 

 


End file.
